Underneath The Facade
by Neko-Tang
Summary: A bunch of oneshots including every genre thought up by me, the writer, involving every character of Final Fantasy VII. Take place before and after any of the games in the compliation. Read and enjoy! D
1. Reno's Definitions

A/N: I figure this is going to be a fun idea. Something to do for a bit. Anyways, this oneshot is Reno's POV, and what he thinks about writing reports of his missions. This is Pre-FFVII, right before, I'd say.

---------- - - - - - - -

If Reno ever had his own definition in a dictionary, he'd have many. Player, for instance. Or maybe "booze-loving". Even "untidy" would work for him. But he didn't view these as negative things. In fact, he found them to be what made him such an individual, and what he believed, everyone's favorite. But of all the common things that someone would expect of Reno, this fact would probably blow them away slightly. He doubted that even Rude knew.

But he actually loved to type reports.

One might think, "Oh, Reno? He hates doing work in general, basically," and a lazy, "You are correct, sir!" would be given in response. But when he got to sit down in front of a computer, ready to tell what happened, he would pretty much change moods. His slender dancing fingers would retell the battle, if there was one, any acts of heroism that Reno did, and how he 'saved' people from their ultimate doom. Atleast, if that was the mission. But he loved to retell the story, making him replay part by part, telling how this is pretty much how he was important within the whole fray. And maybe, if he got away with it, he could even add the unknown part of him saving a damsel in distress, or how he made the final shot, when actually, Rude had.

So one is now surprised, no?

Of course. So Reno decided that there was a new word for him to define him. Storyteller. Whether it be lie or truth.

---------- - - - - - -

A/N: Short little oneshot, but tis done quickly. D'aw. I think I might make a Rude one right after this, in conjunction.


	2. Rude's Outlook

A/N: As said before, I think I'll do a Rude one. Basically, this is one where Rude, totally opposite, hates having to do reports.

I'm going to call this Friendship/Humor.

-------- - - - - - -

Rude, who was very unlike Reno, was often given more respect, trust, but always less women. Maybe it was this fact, that he never really got lucky, that he prided himself for his hard work. He also couldn't let loose like Reno when he got drunk either. One might call jealousy. Rude called it being 'slightly interested'. So that's why, when they went on missions, Rude pretty much was the man in charge then. At the bar, it was Reno; on the field, it was Rude. That's how things always worked. But another difference that they had, and Rude had no idea about, was that Rude hated reports.

Sure it might SEEM exciting...

But he hated having to get into detail about killing and pain. He might have hated it more when Reno actually did it, because it made him seem a bit more insignificant. Not that Rude ever felt smaller to the man, never, but he liked to see or do things, instead of having to tell someone else. Why? Because sometimes Rude would...'forget' some parts, because he hadn't liked them. So when Reno would come around and "check" his report, he'd always point out something missing, and grudgingly, Rude would have to redo it to make it the same story. Same story meant less trouble.

Reno, always the "checker", always the "eager beaver", would give a snort, a point out, and then the common remark of, "old age gettin' to ya' already, yo'?". Rude, on the contrary, felt very young and alive, compared to his scrawny, booze-loving, STD-calling companion/friend/amusement. Rude though, would never replace Reno, not even for a million gil.

On the other hand...

--------- - - - - - -

A/N: Yayyy. As much as Rude would like to score and become a loose guy during drinking time, he can't stop being that stoic hottie. Anywaysss! I think I'll have the next one as a Cloud one. Can't forget good ole Cloud-y. Eh?


	3. Cloud De La Age

A/N: Cloud, and I think Yuffie, will appear in this one. It's basically how Yuffie calls Cloud an "old man", and Cloud thinks this over. Includes good smelling Cloud! D This is sorta after Advent Children, but before DoC.

Another Friendship/Humor one.

-------- - - - - -

_"Old age gettin' to ya' already, Cloud?"_

That phrase, all day, had been in Cloud's mind. And it was odd how it even became. And it wasn't because he fell over and broke his hip, or he had to get dentures, it was just...

But wait. He was barely 23, and if anything, still looked about as young as any man his age, if not better. Not to be conceited. But Cloud also felt very worn, as if suffering a thousand tortures. Emotionally, and sometimes, phsyically. When he wanted to twist around, sometimes it hurt. When he woke up with a headache, he thought of the "battle" he had previously. When he got sick, from "not taking care of himself" as Tifa put it. Sometimes, when he spoke with the kids, he felt as if he were old as well. Giving them wisdom when he wasn't even out of his early twenties.

Oh and the brooding. Never forget the brooding.He would always "brood" over things and think so hard on them. Such as this topic, perhaps.

Well, how he had began brooding, was a different story. Yuffie had gotten him a bottle of fancy cologne, saying to use it when he wanted to go out with someone or something of the likes. Well, he had been staring at the bottle for sometime before he had placed it into his bathroom and never used it. And when Yuffie came back, just barely days later, she asked if he had used it. Not waiting for an answer, she checked his bathroom and saw it was still full.

"Old age gettin' to ya' already, Cloud?" she had asked with a pout.

Cloud, with no response, simply shrugged and turned away, which prompted Yuffie to lightly punch his back and leave abruptly.

And thus, Cloud had been left with these overly-thought ideas. And was currently staring at the bottle again before raising it and spraying himself with it. At first, he was blank to the smell but...

"Cloud, what is that smell?! Did Denzel bring a dead animal home?" Tifa asked as she passed the bathroom, a hand pinching her nose. Cloud, a little angry at Yuffie at the moment, threw the bottle away and turned on the shower.

--------- - - - - -

A/N: D'awww. Poor Cloud, he doesn't get a break. He spends all day brooding, and then gets tripped at the end of the race. Oh well, maybe next time Cloud-y boy. Anyways. I think I'll make the next one a romance one. D


	4. How To Cut In Line  Vincent Style

A/N: I think this one will be about Christmas shopping.(So most of us can relate.) A Yuffie/Vincent fluff oneshot thing. Yes, I am a slave to the Yufftine fandom! -Siiiigh.- Anyways, this one is about Yuffie, who wants to get the perfect present for Vincent, ends up meeting him at the shopping market. This one is after AC, but before DoC again.

-------- - - - - -

Yuffie loved gifts. She loved shiny things. Like, say, materia. And those not-so-subtle hints of "get me materia for christmas!" to all her friends always made shopping for her easy. But for Yuffie, who was hardly given even subtle hints for some, shopping was a much more tedious task. And that's what was running through her head when she was going along the aisle of a supermarket. Already through her mental list, she had gotten a figurine of Cloud to stick on his desk, Tifa some nice perfume, Red some new feathers, Barret and Marlene a cute sign to hang in their house, Cid had gotten a model airship of the Shera, Reeve would receieve some accessories for Cait Sith, and she had even gotten so many coupons for the Turks for booze, she was surprised how she had gotten those. She did have connections. Even for Rufus, she had gotten a gift, and it was a mug that said "I hate mondays". It was absolutely perfect.

But of course, she was missing one member, a dear dear friend of hers. Vincent Valentine. What did she get vampire-like ex-turks? She had been thinking of a different color headband, but of course, when would Vincent ever change colors? Maybe a new gun? Yeah okay, he wouldn't give up the gun of his ex-dead-girlfriend. Yuffie sighed, growing increasingly frustrated.

But it all faded out when she saw said person in the same store, looking through aisles. He looked _very_ uninterested, but in his hand, Yuffie noted a list. Looking from her distance, which was behind of him at a distance, she could make out her name, and he was now standing in a row of hairpins. Ooh, she liked that pink rose on--

Speak of the devil, that was the one he picked up and crossed out her name with! Great! But Yuffie was still stuck with the dilemma of getting him something. Looking around, she noted he had stopped in front of a rack of picture frames before walking on, shrugging. Aha! Super sneaky Yuffie had found it.

Walking up to one of the frames, she decided to ask Cloud for a copy of their group picture. Oh, how genius she was.

Picking up the item, she cheerfully skipped to the line, whistling a tune, a bounce in her step, a sm--

"Yuffie?" a soft voice said her name. Whipping aruond, she noted the tall man and smiled.

"V-Vinne! Hey! What'cha up to?" she asked, hiding the basket behind her.

"I was looking for some ammunition for my gun," he answered, looking out to the front of the line. Yuffie snickered at this.

"Oh come on, why would they sell ammunition at 'Friendly Mart'?" she asked with a wry smile. Vincent, looking amused, looked down at her and shrugged.

"The things I've heard had me thinking otherwise," he stated.

"Anyways, Vinnie, what didja get me?" she inquired, pretending to take a peek into his basket.

"A cork," he said with a shrug. Yuffie, who was mildly surprised at this answer and joke, pretended to pout.

"Har har, Vinnie-boy. I'll have you know, I got you--"

"That picture frame?"

"No, this figurine of Cloud, duh," she shot back with a roll of her eyes.

Vincent gave a small inhaling of air and let it out quickly. Or what one would call a 'laugh', if you will.

Yuffie, mildly shocked, grinned.

"You're just in a good mood today, right?"

"...At first no," he said with a shrug. Shrugging seemed to be the only reaction Yuffie ever got out of him.

"Oh? What changed it?" she asked with a nudge from an elbow.

"A skipping ninja," he answered back as walked in front of her. Yuffie, more than shocked now, only watched him walk in front of her, and put his items onto the moving belt. Until...

"Hey, you jerk! You cut me!"

-------- - - - -

A/N: D'aww. Vincent is such a sneaky lovable smexy... Err, anyways. I liked this one. Although it was a bit long. Give me ideas for the next one?


	5. Lucky and Lost

A/N: Sooo, this is a Barret and Marlene fic, where Marlene is going to check on the flowers and Barret reflects on how lucky he is. I'm thinking a cute family luffle-ness. Maybe I'll make it a tad snowy too.

I'm going to say this is after DoC.

Sooo...here ja go!

----- - - - - -

Barret Wallace was being given the puppy dog eyes. And the only thing that might'vie came close to the puppy dog eyes being the worst thing possible, it would probably be beating up one winged angels. Maybe. But at the moment, Barret was slowly caving in. His daughter, Marlene, was asking to check on the flowers before the snow would come down. As much as he loved the intentions of his daughter, he didn't know if he wanted to risk the cold with her. She always seemed frail to her anyways. But he was so deep in this thoughts, that he blindly said yes and sat down, waiting for his daughter to get snuggled up in warm clothing.

What a sweet girl she was.

Barret was sure of one thing, he always felt as if he were being constricted by things. First, the loss of his wife. Then the fight against Shin-Ra. Then the fight against Sephiroth. Against Kadaj and his gang... And then Vincent's problems were also thrown into it. PLUS, all the battles they had fought on the way to get to their peaceful-ness. But how long would that long? He doubted if he even deserved a moments of his peace, as he was stained with blood. But when he looked at his daughter, he felt such a rush of love for her, that he felt ashamed of thinking that bad. Damn, he was starting to sound like Spike at this rate.

Sighing, he followed his daughter from the church from Tifa's Bar.

His eyes soon were blanked out as he thought about what he had done to keep Marlene happy and safe. But then again, to do all these things, he constantly had to be farther and farther away from her. It was shameful and sad to think about, he had to admit. But as much as he found solace in hurting those harming his daughter's future, he found more solace with her.

He was just so damn lucky.

He had his daughter, never spiteful about him leaving, never angry, sad, or anything. She was such a tough little girl. Something she had gained from Barret, and being around them so much. But really...

Barret smiled as he thought about the life she would spend. Getting married, college, grandchildren...

That, beyond any fight they would ever win, was the greatest happiness he would ever feel for anyone in this entire world.

------- - - - - -

A/N: So, I didn't know how to end this. But I do know this is sweet. I love the idea of Barret thinking a bit. Lol. But anyway, I like it. Chaaa


End file.
